Phantom of the Rose
by Trandafir of the Blood
Summary: With Corb at her side, Trandafir, is now protected by any harm that befalls her. But can he protect her from a past she cannot remember? A past filled with pain, hate and love? Is the rose being protected by the Raven? Or being hurt by the thorns of a past she cannot remember.
1. Prolouge: She Left, He came

Phantom of the Rose

Prologue: She Left, He Came

Ten years ago…

We were about to move, I was getting into the car when I heard Mother crying. I slipped out of the car to go see her in the back garden crying and with red gooey liquid all over her. I was only five when this was happening so I was too young and confused to understand what was going on. I looked down to see Mother holding a large object rapped in Mother's black coat. It was a person, I knew that. The legs and hair was escaping the top and bottom of the coat. The hair was drenched in blood but I knew it was blond. I put my hand out and took the hood of the coat (which was covering the head) and pulled it entirely off to see my older sister of 14 years old who has been missing for six months.

Her eyes flicked open slowly and she gestured me to kneel down. She whispered something I couldn't hear then it was like all time had stopped. I looked at Mother and she was stopped in mid-sob. Then I looked up and a bird was caught in the air not flapping his wings but he was still there. I looked over to the side of the large house to see father coming but stopped, caught on one leg.

She finally spoke up. "Trandafir, I have found things out that I must not tell you. But what I can tell you is," she coughed and spit up some blood, then gestured to Mother and Father "do not trust these people."

I nodded. "And here, I sacrificed my life to find him. He will help you, protect you, he will anything for you. But this cost me my life so be careful." She lifted her thumb and drew something on my forehead with it. I was going to touch it but grabbed my hand and said, "No, now say the words Urmează-mă şi apără-mă, demonul de Raven. Tu vei fi a mea. Say it now."

"Urmează-mă şi apără-mă, demonul de Raven. Tu vei fi a mea!" I yelled and then a black gust filled with feathers surrounded me and then a man came next to me. He had long black hair, it fell to his lower back. And he had burning red eyes. He was quite scary but beautiful at the same time.

"You called, _Master_." He asked bowing and looking me directly in the eyes. He was naked, which would've freaked me out but I was too transfixed on his eyes.

"Who are you?" I whimpered.

"I am who you want me to be. A baker, a brother, a butler, a detective, a lover, a servant, a killer, anyone you want. I will do whatever you want. For you have paid your dues to me." He gestured to my sister, my almost dead sister.

"Fine, then I want you to HEAL MY SISTER!" I yelled.

"That is the one thing I can't do. For if I am to protect you I need something in return, and your sister offered up her soul in exchange for your protection. And I can't follow your orders until we perform the ritual." He said. I started to tear up when my sister pulled me close to her.

"Trandafir! I am doing this to protect you. You should not cry. Now when the ritual is done I will be gone but I will always be with you." She pointed to my heart and then she smiled. "Now go and do me right."

I nodded and stood up to face the man, then he spoke. "Okay, now what is your name?"

"Rose!"

"Your real name." he spoke.

"Trandafir." I sighed.

"What does it mean?" he asked as he gestured for me to take his hands.

"It means 'rose' in Romanian." I took his hands and then the same slack gust filled with black feathers that brought this man here surrounded us again.

"Now ask me the same things."

"What is your name?" I quietly asked.

"Corb!" He said loudly.

"What does it mean?" I loudly asked.

"'Raven' in Romanian." He said. That's odd… both of your names are Romanian. He talked again. "Now for our marks."

He bit his finger and it gushed with blood. He touched the mark Ceruri gave me and traced whatever she did. Then he took my hand and bit my thumb and it filled with blood. "Now touch anywhere you want with your blood."

I thought about it then I knew. I touched his neck with the blood then something like a collar tattooed to his skin wrapped around his neck. Then he spoke. "Now tell me what you are giving up."

"I am giving up my beloved sister Ceruri." I cried. I was about to fall to the ground when Corb caught me and held me.

"Trandafir, daughter of the Rose, who is giving her beloved sister Ceruri, waitress of heaven, to me is now my master. I am yours!" he yelled.

"Corb, commander of Ravens, you are now my servant. You will be mine!" I yelled. He leaned down and kissed me on my lips. I was too shocked to push him away.

He let go. "The ritual is now over."

I was put on the ground and I fell on my knees to see my sister was dead. I took her hand and then something dropped. It was her necklace. It had a simple Rose on it and sliver chain. I looped it around my neck. Then I stood up. "Corb, restore time. Then make sure my parents hire you to be my butler/ body guard, got it?"

"Yes, Master." He said. I was about to get in my position of when I came over here. But then I remembered.

"But before all that, put on some clothes."


	2. Chapter One: Trust Issues

Phantom of the Rose

Chapter One: Trust Issues

Ten years before…

We were finally at the new complex. We weren't safe at our old place so we moved to one of the apartment complexes Father owns. It was later at night, we were supposed to be there at 7 am but since Mother found Ceruri it took us a while to recuperate. Corb played a perfect act. He pretended to forget all his memories and said he would be my butler for room and food. Ha ha ha, perfect.

"Honey we are apartment 15 A and B. You and Samuel will be in room B, me and your mother will be in the room a crossed which is A, okay?" When he came in for a hug and a kiss I stood back and nodded. He turned to Corb. "Samuel," (which was the name Father gave Corb), "Here is a key to my room and your and Rosie's room. Get her dressed for bed and then put her to sleep, got it?"

"Yes sir," he turned to me. "Now, Mistress Trandafir, let's go."

_"Yawn!_ I'm sleepy…" I said, I started to fall to the ground with exhaustion, but Corb picked me up. He carried me to our new room and undressed me and put me in my nightgown.

"Goodnight, Mistress Trandafir, I will wait for you in the morning." He was walking out and then fear took me over.

"Wait!" I whimpered, then I realized what I said but let it happen. The gap in my heart is now going to be filled with him. I was too old for my age so I understood fully what was going on, well almost. My sister is dead, she died to protect me, I shouldn't trust my parents, and Corb is now mine.

"Yes, Mistress Trandafir?" he turned back to see me. His red eyes were stunning, like pools of blood. I found it odd that my parents didn't mind. But hey as long as Corb was here I didn't mind.

"Will you… Will you sleep with me?" I asked him, pulling the covers up to my eyes so they only showed. The green ribbon on my forehead was showing over my bangs, I could feel it. Corb wrapped it around my head before restoring time. It was a very pretty ribbon; I like the color green so I didn't mind it. If the symbol showed though I would be in deep crap.

"Whatever you want, Mistress Trandafir." He crawled into the bed with me and hugged me. That surprised me, why would he hug me?

"And Corb, don't call me 'Mistress' call me 'Master' got it?" I told him. I gripped some of his long hair in my small hands to make sure he wouldn't leave me. Then I wrapped my legs around him to hug him back.

"Yes Yes, Master Trandafir." He smiled. I closed my eyes and drifted into an odd sleep of peace and pain. But I slept through it. Every night since then I slept with Corb.

Ten Years Later…

"It's coming, Corb, that day." I said as I brushed out my black hair and put a green ribbon in as a head band.

"Yes, Master Trandafir, you must hurry up, though, school is going to start." He said as he tied a bandage around my forehead.

"Yes yes, are you planning to 'substitute' for one of my teachers again? Some of the other children find it odd how much time we spend together. I can't believe how dumb they are, not even realizing that you're my butler." I laughed.

"Well some children do not have as much money and thought process as you, Master." Corb said handing me my backpack.

"Well I won't tell them what is going on unless they ask me. I swear, if they want to know then ask." I replied. Then I walk out of the small room and headed down the hall for the car to take me to my… sigh… public school.

"Master Trandafir, I am now fully teacher at your school now," Corb said as he opened the car door and closed it when I was in. Then he went to the driver's door and hoped in. "Your homeroom teacher Mr. Webster had quit and I am filling in for him. Is that all right?"

"Yes, it is fine. But why are you driving me to school? I thought we were to keep your butleries on the down low." I said looking outside to the green forest trees and grass. I hate the state of Washington.

"Well I thought that since I am now a official teacher I thought it would be okay." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well you thought right. Does the Principal know about us?" I asked.

"Yes, yes he does." He said. After about ten minutes of silent driving we arrived at the school and Corb got out. He opened my door and helped me out. I saw other kids gaping at me and him as we walked, I was slightly smiling on the inside. We walked to my homeroom and I sat down at my desk. Corb sat down at the teacher's desk and waited for the kids to file into the room. I was in the back of the room waiting for this to end. I was extremely smart so I didn't have to pay attention.

Once the bell rang I pulled out my notebook and started to draw. This was a normal thing for me to do during class. I also read a lot of books and Went through a lot of scripts and invitations. Since my father is so special in the business world I have my duties to do. Most of the time large business owners or politicians try to get in the good with my father and then there oldest son would ask me on a date. As the daughter I am forced to accept and have a meal with some child I have no interest in and talk for an hour about futures. I hate it.

As I drew the time flew by and the bell rang, and so it did the next hour, and the next hour, and so forth until it was study hall. This was the hour where I got to do what I want. Sadly, though, Corb could not stay with me because of stupid classes. I walked the empty halls. I heard laughter behind me and I knew everyone was in their club. Alone at last.

As I walked the halls I heard something behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see the white hall behind me. I sighed and moved on. As I walked I knew something was following me. All I did was walk but then someone pushed me and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see three students (all girls) behind me. "What do you want?"

"We want you to stay away from Mr. Jackson!" Some girl holding a length of rope said. Mr. Jackson was Corb's alibi's last name was. Samuel Jackson.

"Why?" I spat. "Why do you care what I do in my free time? Why must you hurt me? You could have just asked nicely. I wouldn't have listened but there was no need for violence."

"What? Anyways, because this is the Mr. Jackson Fan Club, and we don't like it when you hang around him all the time. What are you sex buddies? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Lovers?" Said a girl with brown frizzy hair and glasses.

"Well if you asked nicely I might tell... Ahhh!" Frizzy hair kicked me in the gut and then I was pulled outside by my hair. "Get off me! Go away! Let me go now!"

"Ha, never! You will pay for betraying the fan club. Everyone knows that even if you aren't in the club you must obey rules!" Bellowed a girl with greasy dirty blonde hair. They all dragged me to a remote area of the school where student weren't supposed to go. Then they tied me to an old oak tree and started to recite the rules.

"I am Anna Campbell, President. One!" Dirty blonde said, and then she pulled strongly at a lock of my hair and continued. "If you're a first or second year you must address Mr. Jackson as Sir, if a third year Mr. Jackson. And a fourth year may choose either."

"I am Sarah Jacob, Vice President. Two!" The frizzy hair said, then she jabbed me in my side with her hand. "Never talk to him alone."

"I am Kaylee Morris, Head Assistant. Three!" Said the girl who had the rope before and tied me up, she slapped me so hard in the face that I felt it throbbing in seconds. "Always have two other members with you when seeing him. Then report about what you talked about."

"You have broken the three basic rules of the Mr. Jackson Fan Club. You will severely punished for your crimes!" Anna yelled. "And it's not just for your crimes, it's for your rudeness, you acting like a stuck up little rich girl who could have anything. Well the one thing you can't have is our Mr. Jackson!"

"You say you love him, right?" I coughed out. I need to get the ribbon off. Then I could call Corb.

"Yes we all do." They all said in harmony, creepy.

"Then do you know his favorite food? Favorite color? Animal? What he does in his free time? What he likes? What he doesn't like? What are his goals? What will he destroy? Huh? Huh?" I layered question and question upon them and all they did was. "What?" or "Umm…" And all I did was smile. I got them.

"Shut up!" Anna said and kicked me viciously hard in the stomach. "For all of this you will suffer… hmm… oh! We should tear off that stupid bandage on your forehead."

"You shouldn't do that." I said as she leaned in to tear it off.

"Oh and why is that, bitch?" she scoffed. I should tell her that I would call Corb to my side and have him either kill you. Eat you. Or put you in intensive care and erase your memories.

"Never mind." I smiled. She pulled the wrapping off and screamed. I smiled even larger. Her friends looked and gaped at my tattoo. They all froze unable to move. It's a power of the symbol. Freezes my enemies until my contactor is here. "Mă şi apără-mă, demonul de Raven. Tu vei fi a mea! Now let the fun…"

"Begin."


End file.
